Haunted House
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: What happens when Kaidoh and Akaya are dared to go into a haunted house to prove that they are not scared by their fellow buchous.


**My first fic for this fandom although I've been in the fandom for a while now. I really like the second years and especially how they will take on duties of captain or vice-captain. I included Kamio Akira and Fuji Yuuta alongside the usual six of Kirihara Akaya, Kaidoh Karou, Momoshiro Takeshi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutarou and Zaizen Hikaru. Since Kamio is Fudomine's vice captain, it would make a lot of sense that Tachibana chooses him to be Fudomine's next captain. Yuuta as Mizuki and Akazawa seem to think that Yuuta is a good leader; I think that he suitable to be captain of St. Rudolph. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Summary: What happens when Kaidoh and Akaya are dared to go into a haunted house to prove that they are not scared by their fellow buchous.**

**Characters involved: Kirihara Akaya, Kaidoh Karou, Momoshiro Takeshi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutarou, Kamio Akira, Zaizen Hikaru and Fuji Yuuta. With small appearances by the other Rikkai regulars and Fuji and Inui.****  
**

* * *

Akaya and Kaidoh paled when Zaizen announced a dare for the two of them. They were currently outside the haunted house at Rikkai's senior high's cultural festival.

"Akaya! Kaidoh! We dare you to enter the haunted house!" Said Zaizen.

Unfortunately for Akaya and Kaidoh, Yukimura, Yanagi, Fuji and Inui happened to walk by.

"What's this?" Asked Fuji.

"We just dared Akaya and Kaidoh to go into the haunted house." Replied Zaizen.

"That's a good idea, you need to get over that fear Akaya." Said Yukimura.

"That goes for you too Kaidoh, it's good training for you." Nodded Inui.

"Sadaharu and Seichii are right, it's good training." Said Yanagi.

"Why don't all of you go in together? That way Kaidoh and Kirihara-kun won't feel so scared." Suggested Fuji.

"Just so you know Bunta and Yagyuu's class are in charge of the haunted house, you might see them inside." Said Yanagi.

Fuji and Yukimura shared a look.

"We'll pay for your tickets if you go in." Said Yukimura.

"Just think if it as training." Added Fuji.

"Otherwise, you'll have to drink my new Inui Juice. Renji and I created it yesterday and it's still at his house. I can go and get it quickly." Said Inui.

The middle school buchous and fukubuchous paled. Akaya, Kaidoh and Momoshiro had shared their experiences on drinking the Inui Juice, and the others feared the Inui Juice too.

"Okay! We'll do it!" Said Akaya.

"Being it on! Fushuu." Said Kaidoh.

Yukimura collected money from the other three and paid the tickets for the eight middle schoolers.

"Let's hope that they'll be alright." Said Yukimura.

"I foresee that they'll be fine, Yagyuu mentioned that it's not over particularly scary. It was approved by the principal after all." Said Yanagi.

"We were heading over to the tea house that Niou and Sanada's class are doing, care to join us?" Asked Yukimura.

"We're not supposed to meet the others until later, so I suppose we could go." Said Fuji.

"It would be good to gather some data too." Nodded Inui.

Yanagi and Yukimura led the way to the tea house, Fuji and Inui followed, unknown about what was happening in the haunted house.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Haunted House...

Akaya walked behind Momoshiro while Kaidoh walked beside them slowly. Hiyoshi and Zaizen were at the front.

"Welcome." Said a rather low but familiar voice.

Akaya recognised the voice immediately, he spotted Marui in a vampire costume wearing a mic piece since he was speaking over the speakers. The sound of bats played over the speakers and Akaya screamed and jumped into Momoshiro's back while Kaidoh stiffened. They continued walking and they arrived at a graveyard. Artificial mist covered the area and eerie whispers were heard. Yuuta shivered as the mist surrounded them but Choutarou and Kamio stood close to him so that he wouldn't bump into anything. Akaya shivered and Kaidoh dragged Zaizen to the next area.

Momoshiro stopped so that Hiyoshi could get Akaya off his back. Zaizen stood in front of what he thought was an empty spot. Zaizen felt cold air at his ear, he turned around slowly and saw a pair of eyes looking at him. Zaizen shivered and he grabbed onto Yuuta.

"You guys look delicious enough to eat." Murmured the voice over the speakers.

Akaya recognised the voice to be Yagyuu immediately. A soft but clear growl was heard over the speakers, soft footsteps were also heard. Momoshiro shivered and turned around only to see two wolves approaching them slowly. Akaya screamed and ran. The others caught up with him.

Yagyuu chuckled behind his hiding place, which was behind the spot where Zaizen saw the two eyes. Beside him were two other boys with computers. Apparently the eyes and the wolves were all computer projected holograms which were realistic enough to scare people.

The next and final area was a traditional but dark Japanese house and garden. The moment they stepped inside the area, creaking sounds were heard like the floorboards were going to break. They were creeped out when several ghosts appeared in front of them walking past each other, as if they never saw the other.

"Let's get out of here!" Shivered Akaya.

Kaidoh quickly nodded and the two ran to the exit which wasn't too far away. Zaizen, Kamio, Yuuta, Momoshiro, Hiyoshi and Choutarou ran after their friends. When they were back outside, they found Akaya and Kaidoh panting heavily.

"I think I nearly got a heart attack!" Panted Akaya.

"Fusshu, I'll get my revenge." Said Kaidoh.

Yuuta chuckled, "It was fun, I admit."

"That was a pretty good experience." Nodded Kamio.

"Maybe we should ask our seniors to have a cultural festival, but everything is organised by the tennis players. That way we can come up with a haunted house too!" Said Momoshiro.

"I'm sure Atobe wouldn't mind organising a festival like that." Said Zaizen.

"Shall we get something to eat? You guys are so pale." Said Choutarou.

"They'll be fine, but let's get something to eat." Said Hiyoshi.

Yuuta looked at the map they were given at the entrance. "Sanada-san's class is doing a tea house, we could go there."

Akaya paled, "No! Fukubuchou will scold me!"

"Anywhere else we can go?" Asked Kamio.

"Well there is this snack bar near by." Replied Yuuta.

"Let's go there." Said Akaya, hoping to avoid his sempais.

But unfortunately for Akaya, the snack bar was run by Jackal's class, but he didn't ask Akaya anything. Although Akaya had a feeling that Jackal knew that he was dared to go into the haunted house.

"What can I get you?" Asked Jackal, when they reached the counter.

Yuuta collected the money while Zaizen made the order.

"The sempais are out to kill me." Groaned Akaya.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Hiyoshi.

Akaya simply showed them the messages that Sanada and Niou had sent him. Sanada had praised him for going inside but scolded him that he wasn't brave enough when Marui and Yagyuu had spilled the details. Niou simply sent a Akaya a photo of him ruffling Akaya's hair, as if to tease him.

"You know, I really have no sympathy for you." Said Zaizen, emotionlessly.

Yuuta handed out the hotdogs and everyone got one.

"Fuji-sempai and Inui-sempai will probably spill the secret later. Fushuu." Said Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh gets to pick the place we go next, he didn't scream as much as you did Akaya." Said Zaizen.

"That's not fair! He was scared too!" Protested Akaya.

"Like I said 'Kaya, I have no sympathy for you." Said Zaizen, emotionlessly.

Akaya groaned, "You guys are mean!"

The others simply dismissed his complaint, particularly Hiyoshi and Zaizen.

"But you love us as your friends regardless." Smirked Hiyoshi.

Akaya sighed and gave in to his friends. He knew that his seven friends cared about him. They met up often to play tennis and study during the exam period despite being in different schools. But Akaya wouldn't trade anything for them in the world.

"Let's just go somewhere else." Sighed Akaya.

"There's a dedication booth not far from here, shall we write some messages for your sempais?" Asked Choutarou.

"They are all our sempais in tennis, let's write them messages." Said Momoshiro.

"What do you think Kaidoh? You do get to pick the next place we are going." Said Yuuta, turning to the current Seigaku captain.

"I don't mind, fushuu." Said Kaidoh.

"Let's go!" Said Momoshiro.

The eight friends went off to the dedication booth before going off to enjoy the rest of the festival.

* * *

**I might write a fic about their eight of them, which would be set in their third year in middle school and where they are the captains and vice-captains. Please review, I would like to hear your views and I hope all of them are in character. **


End file.
